deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer Bellyflops into DEATH BATTLE
(*Cues Crush 40 - What I'm Made Of*) Wiz: Three things in life are an absolute certainty. Boomstick: Heartbreak, death & that the Ultimate Mega Gamer will kick your ass in any video game you can think of. Wiz: In 1999, Bradley W. Nunn was born to his two parents in the strange land of Australia. Boomstick: Ahh, Australia. The land of infinite booze, boxing kangaroos & insanely stupid rednecks. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, I believe that what we call rednecks here in America is what the Australians would refer to as Bogans. Boomstick: Either way, it's a place I'd love to be. Wiz: Young Bradley was an average child living in an average place with nothing special to come his way until the day he picked up a Nintendo 64. Boomstick: That was a very important day for Bradley. It was the day he began to play Video Games. Something that would become very familiar to Bradley. Wiz: From that fateful day. Bradley played any game he could get his hands on & before long he became a champion at, well, every one of them. Boomstick: From the simple Kirby all the way up to ball crushing Dark Souls. Bradley could pick up any game & master it in a matter of days. Wiz: By the time he was 16 years old, having been inspired by YouTube stars such as JonTron, NerdCubed & Markiplier, Bradley decided to take his skill to YouTube. Boomstick: But to do this he needed a name, something that would represent his immense skill in Video Games. From that day on, Bradley W. Nunn was no more. He became.. The Ultimate Mega Gamer. What a stupid name, who even comes up with that sort of shi-'' Wiz: ''Ultimate Mega Gamer took his skills to YouTube, providing his opinions & showing off his skill. He was happy doing what he was doing but this all came to an end when he first met what would become his lifelong enemy:' 'technical difficulties. (*Cues Rayman 2: The Great Escape - Overworld Theme*) Boomstick:'' Oh are you kidding me? Superman gets hit with a green rock & he goes down. The Iron Man suit runs out of power & Stark's in trouble but this guy gets put out of commission if his HDMI gets unplugged or the hard drive on his computer crashes?'' Wiz: Ultimate Mega Gamer was having fun making YouTube videos for a virtually non existent audience until he made the mistake of upgrading his laptop to Windows 10. With this upgrade Mega lost the only editing tool he had at his disposal: Windows Movie Maker. Boomstick: Wh- What? Wiz:'' It's true. Mega upgraded to Windows 10 & lost his ability to make videos.'' Boomstick: And that's the tragedy in this guy's backstory. What a loser. (*Cues Splatoon - Splattack!*) Wiz'': While it's true that Mega could never fully recover from the attack from Windows 10. He remained an insanly skilled gamer.'' Boomstick: Before he was 10 years old, Mega could guide his Grandfather through a level of Super Mario World, collecting every secret, over the phone. Wiz: He has beaten multiple of the worlds hardest games & several easier games several times over & beat the powerful UTF in fisticuffs to a draw, two different times. He has beaten Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 twice. To put this into perspective, one of the world's most popular gaming YouTube channels: the Game Grumps couldn't achieve this feat once. Boomstick: And aside from his weakness to computers going haywire Mega's not very productive. Wiz: Mega's prefers to spend his time gaming which has turned him into a very skilled procrastinator. Mega can't get through much of his school work before turning to YouTube or video games. Boomstick: Mega constantly has schoolwork to do that is either handed in late or never handed in at all. Wiz: But put him in front of a video game console & challenge the Ultimate Mega Gamer & you'll have just made a big mistake. Boomstick: He'll beat you, berate you & humiliate you. All just to prove he's better then you. And you know what? He is. Ultimate Mega Gamer'': If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get, followed by a major ass whooping. Bring it on!'' Category:Blog posts